


小妈妈【02】

by YOPPI



Category: ALL草
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOPPI/pseuds/YOPPI
Summary: #最近忙得鸡飞狗跳更新太晚不好意思#本人邪恶混乱不可救#就是喜欢亦枫小妈妈#我尽量下一次让老二开荤（握拳#哈哈哈哈我还想写孩子亲爹泼狗血（划掉





	小妈妈【02】

第三章

戴川近五十岁的年纪，独身多年，有两个不小的儿子，大儿子戴翊正是而立，大一那年，戴川班上一个女生不知从哪里得知了他是戴家的独子，聚会上灌了点酒，迷迷糊糊上了床，因戴家上上下下眼里都容不得沙，这女生终究没能进戴家门，拿亲生儿子换了一百万，又得了戴家的警告，自此销声匿迹。二儿子戴逍是戴川名义上的夫人所生 ，两人家族联姻各取所需，感情本也不深厚，且戴夫人生产完没多久就遭遇事故去世，多年下来更是没什么了。家庭关系的冷淡导致戴家父子关系十分僵硬，两个儿子又是由祖父教导，更十成十的养成了戴家人狠辣冷漠的个性。

戴川此人，狠心冷肺，称不得什么善人君子，对儿子也没什么亲热关心，更别提打个语气轻快难掩笑意的电话了——不难想象戴家两位少爷接到电话后的心情——老不死的，要，结婚？了？！还帮别人养儿子？！！

比起戴翊，戴逍还算略知一二，不久前他回家小住，正赶上戴川回国应酬，某晚宴后，戴川忽然叫住他问，认不认得一个叫亦枫的演员。戴逍身上桃色新闻一直不断，也没什么可瞒的，就不夸不贬随口说了两句，戴川听罢挥手打发了戴逍，陷入了长久的深思。  
谁承想，这才多久，竟要娶他了，戴逍越想越拧巴——这人怎能做他母亲，他二十年来第一次即将拥有母亲和弟弟。

戴逍找出久不联系的大哥的号码，咬牙切齿地拨通了。

欧洲，亦枫住处。

这男人简直太过分，亦枫蹬蹬跑上楼，咔哒反锁房门，奶白小圆脸染着羞红，不过也红不过贝齿揉咬成微肿的猫儿唇，真是老不羞，青天白日的，当着那么多人，还有孩子，竟然就拱着要做那档子事......

气还没转完，隔着门就传来笃笃敲击声——“小枫，开门。”

“不开！你还没反省错误！”

戴川低笑，“心肝儿，你信不信，一会儿你肯定得开，开门的时候还得是红着脸蛋投怀送抱。”

“胡说，我才不信！”

“那好，你现在打开衣帽间看看。”

亦枫一边走一边嘟嘟囔囔，到衣帽间门前，站定，贴上耳朵细听，没什么动静，应该不是吓人的玩意。稍安了点心，呼啦一下拉开门——成百上千的气球倏地涌出，轻舞飘荡，裹住亦枫，衣帽间正中鲜花簇拥着一个极精致的箱奁，亦枫晕晕乎乎地打开，天鹅绒布上只托着一个粗糙的小木盒，盒上贴了张字条——给宝贝的补偿。 亦枫小心地捧起打开，盒内是一枚古董戒指，宝石璨璨发光，闪酸了眼眶，盒盖内歪歪扭扭刻着一小行字——为吾爱，为吾妻。字太丑了，丑得亦枫撇撇嘴角，酸了眼眶。

戴川在门外等的焦急，便拿钥匙偷开了门，听着亦枫隐约的啜泣，赶忙跑进内间，亦枫抱腿蜷坐在地毯上呜咽，连话也说不大清，戴川笑着摇了摇头，跪下身，将他纳入怀中，一手揉着亦枫肩头，一手轻拍他后背，以免这小心肝哭岔了气。

戴川揽着亦枫，用目光描绘他若有所思的侧脸，两人沉浸在旖旎氛围中。等到亦枫平复了心绪，戴川立刻从角落的柜子里抱出一个半人高的粉色盒子，走到卧室床边，放好。

看着亦枫好奇的神色，戴川内心大呼可爱，但还是努力保持镇定，神色庄重的示意亦枫打开盒子。亦枫乖乖点头打开，片刻宁静，接着脸颊爆红，扭头使劲瞪戴川，眼中意味十分清晰——流氓！

这男人竟给他备了件婚纱！

戴川终于忍不住笑出声，惹得亦枫满屋子追着打他。亦枫养孕养月子这么久，哪跑得过，没闹多久就被老男人抱了个满怀，压上了床。

戴川取出婚纱，展开，细致地在亦枫身上比量，大手从肩头抚到双乳，又滑进不盈一握的细腰，终于按捺不住，性急地脱亦枫衣服，“心肝，我们来试试合不合身。”

“谁要穿！”

......

 

两人决定就在这个小镇办婚礼，因为他身份特殊，亦枫坚持不能太盛大惹眼，只要家人挚友出席就好。戴川的心愿落空，有些郁郁，趁机讨要了许多“安慰”。

 

戴逍在电话里，气冲冲的努力说服戴翊，戴翊性情冷淡，无可无不可，也算同意了戴逍的主意。 

 

婚礼当天，亦枫一身白西装，捧着花，在钟声乐声里，笑出一个小小酒窝，笑醉了对面的男人。

戴翊踏进会场的第一眼，就看到了这样摄人心魂的美丽。

原本只是觉得戴逍万一闹大不好收场才提前到场打点的戴翊，在这一刻，有了切实的嫉恨。

戴翊安静的入座，见证两人交换誓言和戒指，看着他所谓的父亲满溢的欣喜，看着那人眸子里的温柔，看着两人拥抱亲吻宛若无人，戴翊神色一如既往的冷淡，只是在桌下攥紧了拳。

 

宴会开始没多久，戴逍带着满脸虚情假意的笑来了，可他还没来得及进场，就被戴翊叫住，戴翊通知他，不许乱来。

无视戴逍气急败坏的疑惑和质问，戴翊只留下一句“不许欺负他。”

两人虽是异母，但是戴翊比他大了八岁，他又从小活在戴翊的光环下，内心对这个大哥还是充满了畏惧。尽管生气，也不敢真的违背，无处发泄的情绪只能施加在还未见面的亦枫身上。

戴逍回想着以前印象中的亦枫，是挺好看，但长相和气质都太正经了，他一般都是找热情会玩的，一半是为了好处理，一半是讨厌真情实感，包过这么多大小明星，竟跟他没什么交集。

他一边想着，一边脚下不停，竟误打误撞进了别墅，戴逍从未来过这套房子，这老东西竟然还用这么温馨的装潢，戴逍一边逛一边想。

戴逍逛进一个拐角，正正看到醉醺醺的戴川搂着亦枫的腰揉捏摩挲，上楼进了房间，戴逍轻手轻脚跟上，透过一丝空隙窥看。

两人坐在床上，亦枫一边扶着黏在他身上的男人，一边给他解开领结和衬衣扣，男人不停嘬咬着亦枫的脸颊肉和下巴，不时拱在亦枫脖颈间嗅闻，惹出亦枫的细碎呻吟。

不知男人在亦枫耳边低声说了什么，亦枫点点头，起身，进了里间。

里间窸窣折腾了一阵，门开。

光明正大的戴川和偷偷摸摸的戴逍同时屏住了呼吸——穿着婚纱的亦枫。

戴川牵过亦枫的手，让他坐在床上，自己跪在地毯上，朝圣一般，一层层撩起纱裙，直到亦枫细长的裹着洁白蕾丝丝袜的双腿露出来，男人捧起亦枫双足，一寸寸吻上去。

而门外的戴逍却是呆了，大脑一片空白，直到被戴翊扯到一边，才回过神来，蹭一下跑了。

戴翊放轻脚步，回到门前，盯着穿着婚纱的亦枫，眼中闪动着汹涌暗流。

第二天早，戴川还在睡，亦枫早早起来安抚吵闹的宝宝，为了不吵醒旁人，亦枫抱着宝宝在一楼客厅慢慢绕圈。

没多久，宝宝就酣睡了，亦枫刚把宝宝安置好，戴翊也下楼来，因为昨天并未怎么和他说话，亦枫有些局促，这个只比他小三岁的“儿子”成熟稳重，他一时也不知该怎么对他。反倒是戴翊淡淡地问了早安，并说自己有晨跑的习惯。

“是吗，你父亲也是呢。”亦枫说完，温和的笑了。

这话和笑在心怀不轨的戴翊耳里眼里，更如炸弹投进了醋缸。

但他从不显露在脸上，寒暄几句，便出了门。

亦枫松了口气，转身上楼。

身后传来脚步声，“真是好手段，老东西独身二十年栽到你手上，大哥那么个冰疙瘩也快让你化了，还真看不出来。”

一张年轻张扬般的戴家男人的脸。

“你是戴逍吧，我是亦枫，经常听你父亲说起你。”亦枫笑着说。

“哼，是吗。”戴逍冷着嗓子。

戴逍还记得大哥的警告，刚刚还看到戴翊对着这人笑，更是不敢真的挤兑他，又想起昨天那一幕，五味杂陈，只好推开他上楼。

早饭桌上，戴川正式向亦枫介绍了两个儿子，几人各有所思，倒也表现的挺和谐。

饭后，戴川说亦枫身子虚又累了一天，哄他去休息，给他关好门，轻声细语立刻转冷，沉声让戴翊戴逍随他去书房。

两人站在桌前，戴川看不出情绪，语调平稳：“今天找你们来，三件事。”

“第一，亦枫现在是戴家人，是我妻子，你们不愿意叫母亲可以不叫，但必须要时刻尊重。”

“第二，小逍，昨天没参加婚礼，我很不满意，停你三月花销。”

“第三，你们两个，以后再做出昨天那样偷看的行径，就不会只是警告了。”

男人说完就离开了，留下表情凝重的戴翊和暗暗磨牙的戴逍。

跟经纪公司定好的假期马上要结束了，正赶上亦枫拍完的剧进入宣传期，戴川也准备陪着亦枫回国，顺便处理业务。

一个月的宣传期跑完，亦枫终于又能轻松一点，不久后就是戴川生日，难得的是戴翊戴逍也都提前回来，戴家大宅前所未有的热闹起来。

亦枫从婚礼后还没见过他们，但经过一段时间的相处，亦枫对他们也不再像以前一样提着心了。戴翊对人冷漠，但对他却是温和仔细，戴川忙着应酬生日，常不在家，多是戴翊陪他。戴逍还在上学，不常露面，一开始经常暗地里讽刺他几句，他也不恼，只是还那样温柔待他，渐渐戴逍的态度就软化了。亦枫常感觉，这两人，或许都缺少温柔的感情，长子为了承担责任长成冷硬的个性，小儿子为了保护自己披上了一层尖尖的刺。

往年戴川的生日都是直接办成宴会，遍请生意伙伴，今年戴川却不厌其烦的出席一场场酒局，只为了空出那一天，与他的小妻子共度。

令他不解的是，他的两个儿子忽然恋家了似的，他几番明示暗示，就是不走，还惹得亦枫怨他不重视亲情，只好作罢。

奇怪的是，向来酒量很好的戴川，晚饭后没多久就睡了过去，亦枫叫不醒他，生日也过不成了，亦枫收拾着房间里的香槟蛋糕，心底有些可惜。

戴川存了和亦枫二人世界的念头，孩子吩咐给育婴师照顾，也早早把佣人都打发开了，亦枫只好自己端着蛋糕香槟进厨房收拾。

戴翊就这么站在厨房门口，凝视着亦枫的背影——粉色的围裙掐住他一把小腰，暖黄的灯光映着他娴熟的动作，戴翊幻想着，这是他的新婚妻子，这个万人瞩目的大明星是为了他的生日忙碌，不时回头对他笑笑，问他饿不饿，饭马上就好。他会从身后揽住他，将他纳入怀里，抵在料理台上，一件件扒光他的衣服，只留下围裙，亲吻他的后颈、耳廓，含住他圆圆的耳垂，用最温柔的声音喊他宝贝，用最激烈的性爱与他沉沦......但他不是，他是他的母亲。

他粗神经的小妈妈终于发觉了他的注视，捧着亲手做的草莓蛋糕，问“要不要一起吃？”

这是第一个错误。

他咽下口水，盯着亦枫蕴满水光的双眼，“当然要吃。”

他们俩人坐在客厅，亦枫似乎不很开心，竟连酒也打开了，香槟塞子嘣的弹出。

这是第二个错误。

戴翊没有任何杂念了，只有强烈的原始的性欲和占有欲。

父亲的又如何，我抢过来就好了。

香槟酒液倾洒，酒杯掉落地毯发出闷响，亦枫被戴翊钳住双手拉过头顶，戴翊用膝盖强硬地挤入亦枫的双腿，另一只手掐住他的下巴，深深地吻了上去。戴翊冷漠独立地活了近三十年，在他父亲的生日夜，在沙发上，因为他父亲的新妻，他的小母亲，第一次感受到什么是足以烧灼骨髓的欲望。

亦枫强烈的挣扎中磕破了戴翊的唇舌，见了血，戴翊并不放开，就着鲜血吻得更深，直到亦枫有些缺氧，他才抬起头，抹掉亦枫唇边的血丝，亦枫看进戴翊的眼底，呆住了，甚至忘记了挣扎——那是极致的疯狂与爱意缠杂。

戴翊解下领带，捆住亦枫双手，解开衣服，亦枫的身子全然的毫无保留的展现在戴翊面前。戴翊像一头饿狼，扑上亦枫脖颈，牙齿咬啮着嫩肉，又舍不得下口，只好用蛮横的吻来标记，仿佛这样就能免于其他饿狼的觊觎。

唇舌滑至亦枫滑腻饱满的双乳，亦枫自生产后一直奶水丰沛，此时虽然没了奶，依然一股奶香，这是戴川食补的功劳，戴川想不到，他与他的儿子有如此相同的爱好，更想不到好几个月的照料此刻倒是方便了戴翊。

戴翊几乎要把整个奶子含进嘴里，牙齿舌尖嚼弄着，痛觉伴着酥爽，亦枫终于溃败，嗯嗯啊啊的用呻吟发泄情欲。

“等你怀上我的孩子，这里就又会有奶了。”戴翊啄吻亦枫的眼角、鼻尖、唇瓣，“不过没关系，我现在也能让你出奶。”

戴翊挖下蛋糕的奶油，仔仔细细的涂在亦枫双乳上，俯身开始了新一轮的舔吸咂弄。

亦枫被他惹得下身酥痒难耐，不自觉并着腿磨蹭，自然就会撞到戴翊的大腿腰侧，勾得戴翊眸色又深几分。

掰开亦枫大腿，架到肩膀，戴翊注视着亦枫双腿间湿漉漉的蜜穴，粉色小口张合，是羞怯的引诱。

戴翊盯着亦枫私处有些入迷，亦枫却羞得脸颊快要滴血，支支吾吾去遮，“不...不要看...了。”

戴翊真的用最温柔的声音说：“宝贝，不要挡住。”

亦枫仰视着这张年轻版戴川的脸，羞耻、情欲、愧疚、迷恋搅乱了他的神智，他有些难耐了，小声拜托戴翊帮他，急切中带着点的呻吟哭腔在戴翊脑中炸开，戴翊粗略扩张了几下，提胯捅进了亦枫体内。

戴翊此前从未有过经验，他厌恶别人。

他没什么老成手段，只有极可观的性器和仿佛用不完的体力，满腔爱意与背德的嗟磨中壮大的情欲，裹挟着亦枫逃离，沉沦于欲望。

“父亲的又怎样，抢过来就好了。”戴翊第一次射进亦枫里面的那一刻，看着亦枫潮红迷离的脸蛋，耳边是他甜蜜柔软的呼吸，这样的想法就如疯长的毒蔓，侵蚀了他整个大脑。


End file.
